Rekindeling
by TheNobodyEverySomebodyWants2Be
Summary: After a low point in the investigation, and some unknowingly Persuasive coo's from Light, Ryuuzaki comes to terms with something that can only boggle his IQ packed mind LxLight MORE REVIEWS MORE CHAPS
1. Handcuffs Are Shiny Things

**(As a small side note, this is my first Death note story, but not my first fan fict.**

**i still enjoy reading it over so i have you enjoy too ^__^**

**_Disclamer: _I do not own death note, or any of it's characters (wish i did but i dont))**

ONE:

Light Yagami turned his chocolate hazel eyes up to the sky, it had been such a long time sense the Taskforce had come up with anything on the Kira case. Ryuuzaki was driving him insane

keeping him chained up.

Speaking of, there was a tug on the handcuff around his wrist. Light rolled his eyes to the spiky black haired man. "Yes?"

"Light is something the matter?" he asks.

There had been nothing the matter besides he was sick of being accused that he was Kira and he was sick of not finding anything more to prove that he was not Kira. Ryuuzaki said it was

down to four percent chance of him being Kira. Apparently that four percent is quiet enough to make L continue to suspect him. "No." he said shortly.

Ryuuzaki raised his eyebrow and stuck his thumb in between his lips. "I'm saying it's about a ninety-six percent that you are very much sick of the handcuffs, and having to drag me around

with you."

"No. It's about ninety-nine percent that I am sick of having the handcuffs and having to drag you around."

"Well, I'm sorry Light, it looks like you are just going to have to deal with this. Until you are zero percent Kira or we catch Kira, you better get use to being handcuffed to me like this."

Light fumed for a moment. "I know this."

Ryuuzaki looked at the boy for a long moment, taking in his chestnut eyes as they looked back to the sky. He was seventy percent sure that deep down there was another reason he was

keeping Light close and it was not because he thought the boy was Kira. In fact, it was only a one point five percent chance that he was Kira now, with Yagami-kun exclaiming that he could

see the boy's death day with the Shinigami eyes from Rem. This meant that Light could not be Kira. But he thought else wise. Light was about as smart as himself and would come up with a

way to plan it out that at certain times he was not Kira. This is where the one point five percent came in.

"LIGHT-CHAN!" Came a high pitched voice from down the street. The next thing they knew both boys where on the ground, Light smothered by Misa and Ryuuzaki thrown back by the force

on the chain. "Oh Light! I didn't know you were out today!!" she giggled. "It's so nice to see you! Whenever I call you are working."

"Misa, can you please get off of me? The sidewalk isn't exactly comfortable." She stood up instantly, dusting off her clothes and hair, waiting for Light to stand.  
Ryuuzaki stood as well, yanking a little on the chain in order to use his hand and dust himself off. "Misa, do you insist on flinging into Light like that?"

"Oh yes." She smiled at him. "I am sorry but you are the one who chained Light-chan to himself, so you must suffer also."

Light thought for a moment being chained to Ryuuzaki also had another bonus, not having to see Misa for days on end. Yeah so, Ryuuzaki was right that it would be about ninety-six percent,

maybe lower.

"I am sorry Misa, but we were just headed back." Light tells her.

Ryuuzaki only looked at him. Hadn't it been agreed that they were going to go and play tennis? Hadn't it also been planed that they would rob the sweet shop afterwards? Hadn't it been

planed that they would spend the day together?

He decided that he would wait until Misa was out of ear shot to ask what happened to tennis, and the sweet shop. He paused for a moment. Why was it that he wanted so desperately to

spend the day with Light? So desperately that he hadn't thought of Light just telling that to Misa was a way of making her go away? Hadn't Light been his enemy through all of this? "Hey

Light?"

The brunet looked at him as Misa called out good-bye. "Yeah?"

"Are we going back to headquarters? What happened to tennis and the sweet shop?"

Light chuckled. Was that what made Ryuuzaki so pissed when Misa came up to them? "You really want to go and play tennis?"

Ryuuzaki looked at the ground. Put it that way and he felt like a child getting the wrong kind of ice cream at the ice cream parlor because they were all out of his favorite kind. "If you don't

want to—I mean, being in that building twenty-four, seven seems like it's…wearing you down. It…it seemed like something that you…enjoyed when we played last time. I'd have to say it was

rather…exhilarating for me as well."

Ryuuzaki stumbling over words? Light looked at the charcoal haired man. This was something that he hadn't heard. "Yeah, well, let's take the long way though." He smiled.

He looked at Light. A slim smile pressed his lips into a friendly jester, it made Ryuuzaki's cheeks burn lightly. "And the sweet shop?"

This time Light laughed. "You are addicted."

"We ran out of toffee at headquarters." He shrugged. "Watari had to run to the store to get some, also, we ran out of cake."

"I'm sure the sweet shop will love you." Ryuuzaki shrugged.

*

Light had to admit that walking with Ryuuzaki was enjoyable, they chatted at some point about the Kira case, then about how Ryuuzaki lost their first game of tennis they played.

They walked onto a court, Ryuuzaki pulled the rackets out of the bag on his back, took off the cuffs, then chained the gate on the tennis court shut.

"Is that really necessary?"

"In every way." Ryuuzaki said simply. "I cannot chance you running away from me."

"I could just kill you, get the key and run away." Light points out.

"Yes, that is very true, but I will risk it. And everyone would know you are Kira. That would be no good for you."

"Seeing as I am not Kira, you won't have to worry about dying, and I won't have too be blamed for being Kira." Light said tossing the ball in the air once, bouncing it once, calling out the

score (love, love) and serving the ball.

Several invigorating games later (3 to 4,Ryuzzaki), both boys sat in the shade panting and wiping sweat from their foreheads. "I'd say that was well worth it." Light smiles.

"Indeed." Ryuuzaki agrees. "I'd have to say that I am ready for a large bowl of banana-split and a smoothie."

"That does kinda sound nice." Light agreed. He stood, then held out a hand to help Ryuuzaki up. It was the first time that he had seen the man sitting with his legs out straight, and not

pulled to his body.

Ryuuzaki looked at Light's outstretched hand for a moment before taking it and letting the teen pull him to a stand. This is when someone from the volleyball court yelled something, both

boys looked over and Ryuuzaki got slammed in the face with a volleyball. He fell back, nose bleeding and stars popping in his eyes.

The moment Ryuuzaki saw the blood on his hand when he touched the wetness dripping from his nose, his vision went black and he fell backwards.

Light quickly caught the man before he hit the ground. He snagged the handkerchief from the racket bag and pressed it to Ryuuzaki's nose.

One of the volleyball girls ran over and shrieked. "Oh my god!! I'm so sorry!! Oh! I didn't—I'm so—is there something I can do to help?"

Light looked at her. She reminded him of Misa. "It's alright, just skittish about blood I guess." He pulled out a bill from his wallet. "Yeah, that little sweet shop right there, get me a box of

English toffees."

The blonde girl stood there for a moment. "Um…"

"It will help him wake up." Light said pushing the money into her hand and looking back down at the man in his lap.

Ryuuzaki was full of surprises today. From his lack of words, then blushing, sitting like a normal person, and fainting from the sight of blood.

The blonde girl came back with a gold box and crouched down next to Light and a passed out Ryuuzaki.

Light managed to get Ryuuzaki's nose to stop bleeding. He had the blonde girl open the box and hand him a toffee. He propped Ryuuzaki up a little and waved the toffee under his nose a

few times.

Ryuuzaki could smell something…it was toffee…sweet and chocolate, and caramel…and…he opened his eyes and saw a small chocolate covered sweet waving in front of his eyes.

"Chocolate!" he snatched it from the hand and shoved it behind his lips.

After Ryuuzaki licked his fingers clean, he looked at who had the toffees and met eyes with Light and a blonde girl with a big smile on her face, trying not to laugh.

"Well, it looks like you have it taken care off." The girl giggles. "I'm sorry about that. Really." She handed him the box of toffees and stood.

"Thank you." Light told her with a smile. He turned back to Ryuuzaki. The toffee box, laying on the grass was empty and the man was licking his fingers.

"Wasn't that exciting?" He stood. "Come on, I want more of those."

Light stood up and looked at the man. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine, why?"

"You just got hit in the face with a volleyball and passed out." He raised his eyebrows at Ryuuzaki.

Ryuuzaki saw Light's concern. He'd always passed out at the sight of his own blood, for he rarely saw it. As for the ball, well, no harm, no foul. "I am fine. My nose doesn't feel broken, it was

an accident, and those toffees did the trick."

"Well, come here before you go anywhere." Light pulls him back from his dash to the sweet shop. "You still have blood on your face."

Ryuuzaki could feel his cheeks grow hot once more as Light stepped up to him and grabbed his head from behind in order to get the blood smudges. "Um…thank you."

"Don't move." Light snaps lightly.

His skin tingled as Light's fingers brushed his cheek, then along his lips. Ryuuzaki wanted to reach up and touch the teen's thin lips, and run his fingers down his strong jaw line. He was

eight-nine percent sure that Light had very soft, touch-able skin. What was he thinking? This kid was years younger than himself.

But still over eighteen…

He shook his head. "Alright, alright, sweets now." And he headed off, pulling Light off with him as he said that he wasn't sure that he got all of it off. He didn't care if there was any blood on

his face any longer, all he cared was that Light stopped touching him, for he could feel his jeans growing tight.

The detective felt…wrong as he found his eyes wondering to Light. Several times he had to force himself to look back at his banana-split. Light asked him if he was alright and Ryuuzaki had

to lie, saying that he was fine, and had a small headache.

So they went back to headquarters.

At headquarters, Ryuuzaki separated himself as far as he could to Light at the computers. He keep his eyes glued to the computer screen. Unfortunate to him, Light kept finding things

interesting on the Kira case and would slide over next to him and, getting much too close, would share everything he though about.

All of which was very helpful to the case, and all of which would have had Ryuuzaki's brain ringing with new things, had it not been Light his mind was buzzing about, and his eyes keep glued

too.

"Are you alright Ryuuzaki?" Light asked on his fifth time of showing the detective more strange murders, murders that had to have been done by Kira.

Ryuuzaki turned his eyes away and muttered something Light couldn't hear.

"I'm sorry, didn't catch that."

"I'm fine." He said firmly. By mistake, he looked right into Light's beautiful chestnut eyes, he was also trying to get Light off his back about acting strange around him now.

"Hey Ryuuzaki, it's nearly ten…" Matsuda started.

Both men looked at him. "Oh, oh yes." Ryuuzaki spouted out first. "You are all welcome to leave now."

"Good-night then." Souchiro stands and bows to both of them. "And Light, hurry up proving to Ryuuzaki that you are not Kira, your mother and sister miss you dearly." Ryuuzaki could feel

something fuming about Souchiro wanting to take Light away from him.

Later, as Light slept, chained to the bed and in view of the cameras, Ryuuzaki looked online for some kind of solution to this strange feeling he had for the teenager.

Light peeked his eyes open once he heard Ryuuzaki close the bedroom door softly. He slid out of bed and padded over to the bathroom, the chain clinked.

Ryuuzaki heard a clank of metal on metal and looked to the monitor. Light was halfway to the bathroom, staring at the chain on the bed. "Damn it Ryuuzaki." He cursed.

He'd forgot to change out the chains again. Oops.

Light walked back over to the bed, and from under his side of the bed he pulled out a flashlight and a book he was reading on nights like this. He would read to pass the time until Ryuuzaki

came back and let him go to the bathroom. Ryuuzaki averted his eyes back onto the computer screen.


	2. Hot Coco On Ice

**(Thank you to my readers (reviews would be nice) i hope you keep readind, cuz like any story it gets better)**

TWO:

Light woke up without Ryuuzaki this morning, as he had the last few mornings. However, unlike all the other mornings, he was not chained to the bed. He tried the door knob to get out. Of

course. Ryuuzaki had locked him in the room.

The man had not locked him out of the bathroom though. So Light took a shower. A long, hot shower.

When he got out of the shower, there was Ryuuzaki, standing in front of the door, handcuffs ready. "Good morning Light-kun."

Light looked at him for a moment, then held out his wrist. "Are you alright Ryuuzaki? You really haven't been acting like yourself this week."

"I'm not sure I know what you are talking about." He smiles a tiny bit. "Watari has breakfast for you in the kitchen."

This was the final day they would work on the Kira case for the weekend, Ryuuzaki gave the Taskforce the weekend off. Minus Light, who would be staying with Ryuuzaki all weekend.

By eight o'clock, Ryuuzaki was pretty much bouncing in his seat. The day had gone by in such an excruciating-long way that it unnerved him in ways that he never imagined. He had the night

planed out for him and Light. They were going to go to a movie and dinner.

At 8:30, that was it for Ryuuzaki, he turned calmly, stated that there was no need to stay for half an hour more, seeing as they were all just sitting around anyway, and that everyone could

leave.

Everyone collected up their things, said good-bye to Ryuuzaki and Light and were gone. Light turned to Ryuuzaki. "What is—?"

Ryuuzaki was already out of his seat and pulling Light along with him. "We have to hurry, but don't rush, I need you to get ready to go out."

"Out?" Light asks as they whip around the corner to the bedroom.

"I'm going to take off the handcuffs and we are going to a movie, and dinner."

"What is all this about Ryuuzaki?"

"Get ready," and he was gone down the hall.

Light watched down the hall for a short moment before opening the bedroom door. He looked at the room for a moment longer, then went to the bathroom and took a quick shower.

After his shower, Light pulled on black jeans, a darkest-of-blue button up shirt, and slipped on some black shoes. Then he combed out his hair to the best of his ability. He put his wallet into

one pocket and his phone into another, then stepped out into the hall.

Ryuuzaki was waiting in the living room. Light stopped and stared for a moment. The man was dressed in non-baggy dark blue jeans, and a white shirt, tucked neatly in, and a

belt—correction, the handcuffs, around his waist.

Light found himself dazzled and blushed a little, turning his eyes away. "Ready whenever you are," he said trying not to let his voice break with humiliation.

"Alright," Ryuuzaki turned, and guided the boy out of the building, trying to walk next to him. This whole night had a 46% chance of going the way Ryuuzaki wanted it to go, and a 60%

chance of ending on a good note. Then that small 40% chance that something would go wrong. He didn't like that the chances of something going wrong was that high.

The limo ride was long, and awkward. Ryuuzaki tried to act like a good date and tried to make conversation. It worked for a short time then it was back to the pressing silence.

At the restaurant, Ryuuzaki got out first and held the door for Light, and closed it after him. In the restaurant, he held the chair out for Light too. Then waited until Light had picked what he

wanted after they ordered a bottle of wine, and when the waiter came around, he gave Light's order first, then his. After he excused himself to the restroom, he caught the waiter and asked

for a special desert. When he came back, he sat normal, as he tried to do all night (legs off the chair). He sipped his wine and asked about things that he didn't know about Light.

Light felt weird since Ryuuzaki told him that he was taking him out for the night. It radiated around the car as they drove to the restaurant. He noticed all the people looking at them as

Ryuuzaki pulled out his chair, and ordered for him and chatted. When Ryuuzaki left the table, he munched nervously on a roll, and sipped his wine. Ryuuzaki had taken him to a very

expensive restaurant, he was slightly working on a thought as to where Ryuuzaki was going to take him to after dinner. Knowing Ryuuzaki he would probably take him to a fancy sweet

shop. After that, Light couldn't guess what would go down.

Ryuuzaki sat back down.

He was sitting like a normal person all night and it was kinda creeping him out. He was acting like this was a date…

Come to think of it, it was kinda a date…

A date with Ryuuzaki.

"What about a movie after this?" he asked the panda-eyed man across the small egg-shell clothed table.

"Just what I had in mind." Ryuuzaki smiled. "What movie should we go and see? I was thinking along the line of the Imax, something in 3-D."

Light looked at him for a moment. Light couldn't afford an Imax movie, let alone something in 3-D. Ryuuzaki knew this. This was indeed a date. Light shifted a little.

A date with Ryuuzaki.

Light didn't understand it. Ryuuzaki and him were suppose to be enemies. Ryuuzaki thought Light was Kira. Was this all a test to see if something would show that he was, or was not Kira?

"Are you alright Light-kun?"

Light shifted his chestnut eyes back onto black ringed ones. "I'm fine…is this a way to try and prove that I am Kira?"

Ryuuzaki knew Light would think of this in that way. He would remove doubt as soon as he could…or could figure out how to do that. "No." he said seriously. "I wanted to go out, and I

wanted company. You couldn't be left at headquarters without me there, so you became a good candidate. Other than that, I enjoy your company immensely."

Light studied him for a moment. "Right. You know I can't afford any of dinner, or the movie right?"

Ryuuzaki smiled. "Don't worry about it. I took you out, I will pay for you. It will be like…a date."

Because it was a date to Ryuuzaki.

A date with Light.

Light supposed he took Ryuuzaki's story about just wanting to be out, and he supposed that he didn't mind Ryuuzaki taking him out and spoiling him. He suppose that maybe he didn't really

mind being on a date with Ryuuzaki.

The food came only moments after their conversation and Ryuuzaki licked his lips at his sweet fish on top of sweet seasoned noodles with a side of sweet carrots. This dish was the only dish

he enjoyed about as much as he enjoyed sweets.

Light had dug his fork into some fine lasagna with the side of some fluffy garlic bread. After a few bites, he looked at the detective across the table. The man is practically vacuuming down his

two long fish pieces and noodles.

Ryuuzaki noticed Light's eyes watching him and he looked up, noodle hanging from the edge of his mouth. "What?"

"You are eating and enjoying actual food."

The man raised an eyebrow at the boy. "It's yummy."

"Yummy?"

"Sure. It's catfish with this sweet, tangy marinate, and these noodles are some American concoction known as Angle Hair, with sweet lemon dressing."

"I see why you are eating it then." It was all sweet. How…Ryuuzaki.

"Would you like to try some?"

"Only if you will try my lasagna."

Ryuuzaki looked at him for a moment. What was a bit of lasagna? "Sure. I've never had lasagna."

Light held out his fork at the same time Ryuuzaki held out his fork. But unlike Light, Ryuuzaki leaned forward and took the bite as Light held the fork. So when Light took Ryuuzaki's fork, and

dropped his, it didn't clank to the table, but hung from Ryuuzaki's lips.

"Saucy, but sweet, in a way." Ryuuzaki said as he pulled the fork from his mouth. "It's good."

Light took the bite off Ryuuzaki's fork. "No wonder you like it so much. Tastes like candy."

Ryuuzaki shrugged and smiled innocently, then dug into his food again, this time using Light's fork. Light neither noticed or cared that they had switched forks. He topped off his lasagna and

poured them both a new glass of wine.

Once Ryuuzaki had finished his sweet carrots, a waiter came by and took their plates, refilled the wine, which in both glasses was half gone again, asked both of them how dinner was, and

took off.

This time, Light excused himself from the table and used the restroom. Ryuuzaki sat alone for only a moment, before a new waiter came by and asked when it was that he wanted the

dessert. Ryuuzaki told the man that it would be fine to bring it out now, if it was ready.

The man told him that it was just finished and that he would be right out with it. As he walked back into the kitchen, Light rejoined the table.

Light looked at Ryuuzaki, who was looking around lightly before noticing that the boy was looking at him. "Is this a date Ryuuzaki?"

Ryuuzaki smiled a little bit. "I hadn't thought of it that way." The little voice in his head laughed. "What would you ask that for? Do you think this is a date Light-kun?"

Light shifted a little. "I don't know. It seems like it."

"Would you like it to be a date?"

Again Light shifted a little. What kind of question was that? "Um…" The world had mercy upon him, because at that time, the waiter came out with the two tall skinny pieces of pie that

Ryuuzaki had ordered.

"Dessert?" Light asked.

"Of course." Ryuuzaki chuckled, swiping his tongue over his lips and the waiter set a slice in front of each of them. "Thank you." He told the waiter who nodded and walked off. "It's up to

you, chocolate-raspberry cheesecake or strawberry-vanilla bean cheesecake."

"I'll have the strawberry one." He said looking down at the pink and white cake slice in front of him. It was intimidating and perfect, a flower-like thing was made from a strawberry on top,

with little banana pieces around it. It was dusted with vanilla and the plate had lines of strawberry sauce.

Ryuuzaki smiled. "It's goo. Though I prefer the chocolate-raspberry." He smiled down at his tall piece of thick, rich and creamy cake slice. It was deep red and chocolate brown, a chunk of

chocolate made a 3-D star, and raspberries surrounded it, tumbling over the edges and onto the chocolate syrup swirls.

There was a ring on Ryuuzaki's cell phone and he pulled it out of his pocket. Light munched on cake bites and watched the man hold the phone to his ear.

"Oh, oh dear, I see, well, that's alright…" he nibbled on his thumb for a moment, and looked up. "Anything else?" he turned his eyes to the cake and took another bite. "Oh good, yes, that

will do just fine. Thank you." And he hung up.

Light pushed his fork into his slice of cake and looked at Ryuuzaki. "Anything new happen?"

"No, just that the Imax is closed for renovations." He scooped his last bit of cake in his mouth, took a sip of wine and sat waiting for Light.

"So, what are we going to do?"

"The outdoor skate ring is open, what do you think?"

"Skate ring? Outdoors?"

"You can skate right?"

"Of course I can skate! Can you?"

"Of course I can."

Light and Ryuuzaki looked at each other for a long moment. Ryuuzaki had a feeling that this would turn into something of a contest between the two of them.

After topping off their bottle of wine, the two boys left, and got back into the limo outside of the restaurant. On the way to the rink, they chatted a little, but, once more sat in silence. Except

for this time, the silence wasn't as pressing as it was on the way to the restaurant.

At the rink, Ryuuzaki once more held open the door for Light, both at the car and up to the doors. Then he paid for the both of them.

There was no one in line, and their was no one at the counter where a woman gave out skates, there was also no one on the long carpeted benches either.

"Ryuuzaki?"

"Yes Light-kun?"

"Why is there no one here?"

"Because the rink doesn't open to the public until tomorrow."

Light watched him lace his skates for a moment. "So…"

"The owner of the rink was an acquaintance of mine from the university that I went to." Ryuuzaki said lightly, standing.

Light knotted his lace and stood up as well. Ryuuzaki gave him a half smirk-like smile and turned, gliding over to the never been skated on rink. Light followed. Where they put their skates on

was inside, but once he hit the rink, he looked up at an endless amount of stars and a huge full moon lighting up the shiny, ice floor. There were no lights on the floor, and music was tinkling

from somewhere.

Ryuuzaki glided around and around the rink a few times, just to get the feel of skates again. Once he went around forward a couple of times, he went backwards. Light watched him for

several passes before he slid out onto the rink as well. He could hear Ryuuzaki's skates scratch the ice as he passed around and around, warming up.

Light followed suit, and once he got use to the thin blades on his feet again, he challenged the man to a race around the rink.

"You really think that you can beat me in a race?" Ryuuzaki asks.

Light took his skate and made a line on the ice. "Once around. First one around wins."

"Fine."

"Together."

Ryuuzaki crouched down a little. "One…" They started.

"Two…Three!!"

And both men were off, low and working up speed as fast as they could. Halfway to the finish, as they rounded the turn, the brunet boy was launched into the air, then thrown into the

padded wall.

Ryuuzaki skated over. "Toe-pick." He chuckled lightly.

Light looked up at the detective. "That is so not funny Ryuuzaki."

"You forgot about them didn't you?"

Light didn't say anything, use the wall to stand and skated slowly away, keeping his back turned.

Ryuuzaki bit his lip. Perhaps it was unwise of him to have laughed at the teen. Seeing as the poor boy just flung himself nearly six feet across the rink. After Light had made a turn around the

rink, he set back out on his skates. Only this time, he moved about the ice with grace.

Light stopped for a moment on the bench on the side of the rink to fix his skate, which had come loose on the trip he just experienced. It was a long pause before he could hear the

scratching of Ryuuzaki's blades.

He looked up when there was a louder clank. Ryuuzaki had just landed a jump and was working speed up for another one. He had to admit that the man was quite something to watch. His

thick black hair flicked about his face as he slipped up into the air, doing a full 360 jump. He landed with grace and speed towards the middle of the rink. Once there, he threw his body

around into a very quick spin, curling his arms into his body and couching down on one leg, making his spin very quick.

Light took his eyes away. He'd only known one routine on the ice. It had been some time since he had been able to perform it with someone who was talented enough to do it. For a moment

the thought of asking Ryuuzaki to do it with him flicked across his mind. Then the move where he was to throw his partner up into the air, then catch her as she came back down, and the

one where they skated close enough to hold hands, oh, and the one where he was to support the girl up onto his hands via his arms above his head as she did a split and then it turned into

her coming down, her legs around his waste, and him flipping her over so she was facing him and resuming skating.

That was a minor problem.

"Hey Light!!" Ryuuzaki called from the middle of the ring. Ryuuzaki knew Light had to have know one routine on the ice. This part was not going to fail since going to the movies did.

Light look up at him. "Yes?"

"Do you know any routines?"

"Sure. But it's not really one that we could do together."

Ryuuzaki shrugged. He knew the one Light was talking about. If you ever went to skating lessons in Japan, you knew this routine. "Why not? It's the one with the double spin in the

beginning right?"

"Yeah, and if we are talking about the same one, then I'd say that one of us is…ill-equipped to do it together."

"Perhaps, if you think that one of us need to be a female. It's been sometime, but I have played the role of the female. Of course, it was when I was quite little. The girl I was doing it with

was practicing for her and her sisters performance. However I do not see how that could stop you and I from doing it."

Light looked at the detective for a moment. He did have a small point. Then again, he was sure Ryuuzaki would not be someone who would be easy to lift into the air, let alone support on his

out stretched arms above his head.

Ryuuzaki skated over to the teen still sitting on the bench. "Awe, it's been such a long time since I have had someone to do it with. I'll do the female part. I'm not heavy." Then he gave the

teen his best pout.

Light couldn't take it any more. He too had wanted to do the routine. He was very good at it. Besides no one was in the rink to see.

In truth, it was that not-so resistible pout that Ryuuzaki gave him that made him get up off the bench.

Ryuuzaki smiled, then skated over to the BJ booth, opened the door, stepped inside for a moment, then came back out for him. He had to admit, that this was something that had made him

nervous.

He skated over, then the music began.

Ryuuzaki started off first, Light right behind him. They collected speed on their first time around. The music dropped for a moment as they did a side-by-side triple spin in the air, both landing

perfect, and continuing to collect speed.

Light was glad it was a short routine. How ever good it started off, he was nervous when he smoothly slid behind Ryuuzaki and laid his hands on the man's hips. In one swift move he tossed

the detective into the air. Ryuuzaki slipped into a simple 360 spin, and fell right back into Light's arms, where he back flipped over back onto the ice.

Ryuuzaki couldn't look at Light the whole time the teen had his hands on him. He knew better then to provoke either one of them in the middle of one of the tricks, or before another trick

was coming up. The results could end up badly.

They slid around another turn, and right into the next stunt. This one, Light had to admit, was the one he didn't want to do and wished it was something with less physical contact.

But he continued with it. Ryuuzaki flipped around to face him, slowly holding out his hands. Light took them, and pulled him closer. This is when he had a good look into the man's panda-like

eyes. Something inside of him fluttered his stomach. Quickly, Ryuuzaki lifted one foot from the ice, and he swung forward, wrapping that leg around Light's waist. He prepared to lean back,

readying to flip forward, quickly pushing up on the ice to help Light lift him into the air.

It didn't happen.

Light was much to close to the man. The attraction that had drove him when he first met the man had come back full swing. He pulled Ryuuzaki closer, and captured his lips with his own.

Ryuuzaki blinked at Light's closed eyes for a moment. Once he realized what was going on, he kissed back; hungry for more.

There was a loud, echoing gasp from the entry of the rink. Both boys tore away from each other and looked over. The music had stopped—for the trick they were getting ready to pull off was

the last one.

Misa stood, the small tray off hot chocolate slipped from her grasp as both hands clapped to her mouth. Small tears threatened in the corners of her eyes.

"Misa?" Light asked first.

Ryuuzaki unwrapped his leg and slid back onto the ice, slowly coming to a stop. Here, he thought, was the 40% he had come into play as 'things going wrong.' Misa was at least 30% of that.

The blonde girl said nothing, turned and rushed off.

Light did nothing, but look at the spilt coco that was slowly making it's way to the ice. After a moment, he took off towards the entry, but instead of going to the left, as Misa did, he turned

towards the right, going to see if someone could get him a rag to wipe up the spilt liquid.


	3. ViolenceSolution

THREE:

As they left the skating rink, Ryuuzaki held the car door open for Light again. After the thing with Misa, it took a little while for comfort to sit back in. Though, Ryuuzaki thought as he looked at

Light, that was not what he really believed was the reason it took them so long to be comfortable with each other again.

A small smile spread on his lips.

No, he didn't believe that Misa was the reason for it at all.

Light tried his hardest to make that kiss at the rink not make things uncomfortable between him and Ryuuzaki. However, it had. And now Light couldn't look at the man with out blushing.

It had defiantly become a date.

Ryuuzaki smiled a little more at the thought. Sure, it didn't go the way he planed. But it was going to end on a good note. And if he had to say so himself, it was a pretty good first date, even

if that is not what Light had thought it was planed to be.

_

Back at HQ, both boys walked through the doors, Ryuuzaki locking up after they were through. Light had clicked the up button. Ryuuzaki stood a little away from him.

The doors dinged open. They stepped inside. Both of them reached for the '23' button. Light pulled his hand away quickly, Ryuuzaki caught it and pulled the teen closer to him, not even

caring to make sure the little '23' button was lit.

Before the elevator doors dinged shut, Ryuuzaki had them lip-locked again. The elevator rose.

"So you planed this as a date, didn't you?" Light asked between hard, needy kisses.

Ryuuzaki mumbled, "Mm-hmm" against his lips.

"Thank you." Light didn't say one more word before the doors dinged open again.

A moment later, "Light?! How could you?" Misa shouted at him. "Ryuuzaki, this is all your fault. Seducing Light like this, you pervert!"

"I disagree with that statement Misa, it was Light who kissed me first." He says lightly.

"Misa, please don't start." Light sighed.

"How could you do this to our relationship Light? I thought we were _soul-mates_."

"How many times do I have to tell you Misa? That thought is fully one-sided, you were the one who fell in 'love' with me at 'first sight.'"

"Oh, I see what this is! Ryuuzaki has had Light locked to him for so long that Light has become desperate. I knew this wasn't a good idea!"

Ryuuzaki pushed the little '23' button at this time. The elevator doors slid slowly shut. He waved a little wave at the blonde, "bye Misa."

"That was so mean." Light turned to him.

He shrugged. "Oops."

"So you don't think you seduced me huh?"

"Not that I was aware of." Ryuuzaki said seriously.

Light raised his eyebrow. "Sure." He turned from him, walking into the living room of their loft like floor.

Ryuuzaki caught his arm. "Light…I-"

The boy turned to look at his panda-eyed companion. "Yeah?"

"Is that pie I smell?" He could smell something sweet and warm. It smelt like apple pie. He released Light's arm, turned from what it was he was going to say and walked into the kitchen.

"Watari?" The man was sitting at the small kitchen table reading a newspaper.

"Oh, hello L, I hadn't heard you come in."

"Is that apple pie?"

"It is indeed, sir. Would you like a piece? I believe we still have some French vanilla ice cream in the freezer."

"Yes, thank you." And he took a seat at the small table. Watari set a platter containing a bowl of sugar cubes, and a tea cup and saucer, with a spoon.

Light did not follow Ryuuzaki into the kitchen, instead he walked over to the large windows in the back of the studio. He stared out the window for several minutes, looking at all the

buildings. He looked down and noticed Misa getting into a black car.

It was strange for some reason.

For a moment he wanted to go and see what it was Misa went to go and do. But the thought left as he thought about what Ryuuzaki would say if he took advantage of having the handcuffs

off. It had started to rain lightly. For a long moment Light only looked at the small water droplets hitting the window and rolling down.

"Light?" He turned to look at Ryuuzaki standing, leaning on the doorway to the kitchen. "Is something the matter?"

"Oh, no. Nothing." Light turned back to look out the window. "Just wondering about Kira."

He felt Ryuuzaki's arms slide around his waist. "We will catch him." He muttered into the teen's ear, giving it a slight nibble.

"Sure." Light shuttered. It was strange to him how much he wanted Ryuuzaki. It wasn't like anything he had before. The man's lips pressed lightly to his neck, once, twice…three times. Light

could feel his body tense. "Ryuu—"

Ryuuzaki quickly turned the teen in his arms and pined him up against the glass window, pressing their bodies and lips together. Light wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer

still.

Light was a little shocked about how aggressive Ryuuzaki could be. He'd figured the detective to be a little shy, perhaps inexperienced? Regardless, Light tore them away from the window

and to the couch, where he pushed Ryuuzaki to a sit and straddles him, laying kisses down his neck.

Even Ryuuzaki's skin was sweet.

At the point where the neck met the shoulder, Light gave a little bite. Ryuuzaki's hands on his hips tightened, and he took a sharp breath. Light chuckled a little.

"Think that's funny do you?"

"Oh yes."

"What if I did it to you?"

"Have fun. It doesn't do anything to me."

Ryuuzaki looked at Light's golden eyes for a moment. He didn't believe that the teen was lying, he couldn't tell.

He couldn't think up the chance numbers that the teen was lying.

It kinda pissed him off.

"What?" Light asks.

"Are you lying?"

"No. I'm not." He leaned closer. "You can try it, if you want. It's not any good though."

"Well, that's not fair. So what turns you on?"

Light shrugs. "Looks like you are just going to have to figure it out." Ryuuzaki pulled him closer again, not wanting to deal with the boy teasing him.

*

Light woke up to the clanking of metal on glass. He looked up to see that he was laying in Ryuuzaki's lap on the couch. The man was scrapping the last of his sherbet ice cream out a small

glass cup.

"You hear that sound Ryuuzaki? That's the sound that says the cup is empty." He pulls the cup from Ryuuzaki's long fingers and pulls him down a little for a soft kiss. He could taste the

sherbet on his breath.

"You should clean up, the others will be here in about an hour or so." He tells the teen.

"Suppose so."

Ryuuzaki gave him another kiss, managing the top two button of the boy's shirt undone, then sliding his hand down Light's warm chest. Light sat, shifting to sit in his lap. Ryuuzaki wrapped

his arms around the boy. After a light squeeze he dropped his hand onto the teen's thigh.

"You should really…clean up." He threw in between kissing.

"Mhm." Was all Light had to say back.

Ryuuzaki slid his hand farther up, squeezing the top most part of the boy's thigh. Light gave a little moan and moved his lips onto his neck, letting his teeth sink into Ryuuzaki's skin for a

moment. Ryuuzaki's response was to trying to get his hand farther up and squeeze a little more.

The elevator dinged, saying that the others where on their way up. Light shot off Ryuuzaki and into the room, where he changed clothes and very quickly wet down his hair and combed it

out.

Ryuuzaki merely sat up a little more, pulled his feet back onto the couch, and grabbed a chocolate bar from the table next to his lap-top.

Light walked out of the room as his father and the others in the Taskforce took up a place on the couches.

"Hello Light." He father smiled at him. "How was your weekend?"

He shrugged. "As good as it could be being stuck with Ryuuzaki."

Across the room, Ryuuzaki dropped the spoon in his tea, there was a clank that seemed to echo through the room. He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry about that." He peeked over at Light who

was trying not to laugh. He however, could not prevent the small blush on his cheeks.

"What happened to Misa-Misa?" Matsuda asks, stepping from the elevator moments later.

"What do you mean?"

"She was quite unhappy when I stopped by."

"I'm not sure." Light shrugs. After the thing with the elevator, they had forgotten all about Misa two floors under themselves.

"She says you are cheating on her." Matsuda starts, "with Ryuuzaki." The silence that engulfed the room made Light feel like he couldn't breath. The last thing that need to happen was his

father to find out that, not only was he gay, he was gay for Ryuuzaki, who he knew his father did not like that much.

"That's absurd." Ryuuzaki says lightly, stirring his tea. "If I still believe that Light is Kira, wouldn't it seem illogical that I would become emotionally attached to him?"

"But why would Misa-Misa say that if it isn't true?"

"Because I had to cancel my date with her because Ryuuzaki was feeling lazy this weekend." Light says casually.

The others looked to Ryuuzaki who had his eyes glued to the TV screen. He said nothing, snatched the remote off the table and turned the volume up.

'I am Kira.' A woman voice said very clearly. 'I have discovered that not many people are actually looking for me. I can only say that, now that you know who I am, does not mean that the

killing will stop. You can catch me and kill me, I am dying anyway, and the criminals will keep dying.'

Light and the others moved around to take a better look at the TV. A younger looking woman, maybe early twenties was looking back at them. She has black hair that is pulled into a tight

bun, and piercing blue eyes. Her full lips spoke clearly and evenly.

'If you would like, you may trace where this is coming from, I will not hide any longer. L, you will not stop my new world from happening. I will die with in the next week, I could even die right

now. The blood filling my lungs at this very moment is a result of Hemorrhaging. Whether or not you find me by then is up to how much you want to catch me. If you catch me before I die, I

will tell you who the next Kira will be.

'You may not believe that I am Kira. I know that you, L, have someone with you at this very moment who you strongly believe is the real Kira. To prove that I am Kira,' the woman then held

up a picture of a criminal who was reported for robbing a bank and kill a man in the process, just this morning. 'This man, who is currently in jail, he is getting ready to die.' The woman then

coughed violently, blood appearing at the corner of her mouth. She smiled a weak smile at the camera. 'You have lost L.' The screen went black.

Ryuuzaki quickly changed the channel to the news. Sure enough, the man who the woman Kira had a picture of had just died in his jail cell, of a heart-attack. "Yagami-san, can you please get

a hold of Channel 4, and ask them to trace that broadcast." He say softly.

"This means that Light is completely innocent!" Matsuda says a little loudly. "You just got a confession, and proof!"

Light didn't say anything, but something inside of him smiled, and jumped for joy. He was not Kira, and now someone had proved him right. "Do you think we will get to her before she dies? I

don't think she was lying about dying."

"Channel 4 said that the broadcast had come from the United States, in Colorado." Souchiro says from the phone. He quickly set the phone down and hunted down a pen and some paper.

"Matsuda, please go and inform Misa that she is free to go, please assister her in anyway she needs to leave. Aizawa, you and Souchiro please go down to the Channel 4 building and get

what information they have about the Kira message."

Both Light's father and Aizawa bowed their heads a little, then left, Matsuda followed after them. They disappeared into the elevator.

"Ryuuzaki?" Light looked at the man.

Ryuuzaki didn't look back at the teen. He couldn't bring himself to it. All this time, this whole time, he had kept Light locked here, locked in a jail cell, and he was wrong.

He was wrong about Light being Kira.

He was _wrong_.

_Wrong _about _everything_.

Cool fingers rested on his thigh with a light squeeze. He looked at the boy's hand. "I am sorry Light. You too are free to leave. I have no right to keep you here any longer."

"I'm on the Taskforce, that is my reason to stay here." Light said softly. "I would not want to leave now anyway," he added.

"I do not want to hold you against your will any longer."

"You aren't holding me against my will."

"How could I have been so wrong?"

Light gave Ryuuzaki's leg another squeeze, "it's okay to be wrong some times, Ryuuzaki."

The detective was struck with disgust at that moment. The way that the teen's musical voice strummed his name out made him sick. Not at Light, at himself; at himself for making Light go

through all of this. For him putting Light through all of this.

He stood, hunted down his shoes quickly, crammed them on his feet and headed to the elevator.

Light beat him to the doors, "please, Ryuuzaki…"

"Light, I suggest that you move out of the way of the elevator."

Light folded his arms, and planted his feet quite firmly on the carpet. "I suggest that you look at me, and talk to me about this."

"Please, do not make me use aggression against you."

Light snorted. "As if you could get me to let you leave by force."

Ryuuzaki didn't look up, put curled his hand into a fist. "Light—"

"Ryuuzaki?"

The man swung his fist at the teen's face. Light caught it quickly, there was a clinking of metal and Ryuuzaki looked to his hand. Light had slipped the handcuff onto his wrist. "Light please…"

"I don't think you can leave like this Ryuuzaki."

Ryuuzaki gave a deep sigh.

Light found himself on his butt on the carpet. He yanked on the chain and threw Ryuuzaki forward. He kicked the man swiftly in the chest, keeping himself strong against the yank of the

chain. Ryuuzaki landed back on his feet and yanked the chain hard. Light flew to his feet, stumbling forward. After regaining his footing, Light yanked the chain hard enough to bring Ryuuzaki

close to him. He grabbed the detective's arm and pulled him into a tight embrace; he uses his non-chained hand to force Ryuuzaki's face to look at him. Once this was accomplished, Light

forced their lips together.

Ryuuzaki tore his mouth off the teen's and looked away to the best of his ability. Light took this as an offering and started to kiss his way down the man's neck, adding in little nips along the

way.

Ryuuzaki resisted as best as he could. But when Light realized this, he pulled him closer, biting a little harder, adding in light sucks, then he made light moaning sounds with each bite,

groping his butt with both hands, crushing their bodies together.

Ryuuzaki couldn't take it any longer, he pulled Light's face up and kissed him hard. Light slammed him against the elevator doors, Ryuuzaki wrapped a leg around his waist and started to

undo the buttons of Light's shirt. Light entangled his hand into the man's hair and pulled his head back a little, exposing his neck, his other hand sliding up Ryuuzaki's leg around his waist,

his fingers curling around to his inner thigh. Light kissed along his neck, once at the base he gave a good hard bite. Ryuuzaki let out a deep moan, Light crammed their lips back together

again.

As Light's fingers found Ryuuzaki's button on his jeans the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. They both fall backwards onto the elevator floor.

"Fu—oh—" Ryuuzaki was looking up at Matsuda who was pressed against the far left wall.

Light looked up as well. Not only was Matsuda in the elevator, on the opposite side, Misa had slightly fallen into the corner. She looked _pissed_.

Light scrambled to his feet, Ryuuzaki next to him. "Hello Matsuda." Ryuuzaki said calmly. "What is it I can do for you?"

Light pulled Ryuuzaki's cuffed hand behind his back and managed the key into the lock.

"Um…" Matsuda gave a very uncomfortable looking shift.

"Yea! There is something you can do for me Ryuuzaki!" Misa snapped. "You can stop molesting Light! I knew you were a perv. Not to mention that you are a child-molester coming on to Light

like that!"

"Misa, I do believe that Light was on top of me this time, and that he is of age to be his own guardian," he ran a hand through his messed up black hair. "If there is nothing else you need,

Matsuda, can you please escort Misa to the Motel on 6th avenue, there is a room for her there until she can find herself a place to live."

"Light!" Misa looked to him, tears in the corners of her eyes again.

"We have been through this conversation many times Misa. It is you who is in love with me, not the other way around," Light told her calmly. "However, I apologize it had to happen in this

way."

Misa pouted out her bottom lip as far as she could, then crossed her arms, "Misa should have figured that someone as good looking as you would end up gay. You just wait until Yagami-san

finds out about this."

"If you say anything about this Misa, I promise you that you wont ever be on TV ever again."

"And what are you going to do Ryuuzaki?" Misa looked at him with a glare.

Ryuuzaki met her glare, "you'll just have to find out."

"Please, Matsuda." Light looked at him softly.

Matsuda gave an awkward smile. "Of course, come on now Misa-Misa." He pulled the pop-star back into the elevator and pushed a button on the wall. The doors slid shut.

Light looked at Ryuuzaki who was looking at him. Ryuuzaki smiled. "Your hair looks like you just finished having sex."

"As if yours looks any better." Light snorts.

"Why is it Misa who always catches us?"

Light shrugs. He turns. Ryuuzaki caught his arm and forced him back. Light's back met the elevator doors. Ryuuzaki pushed against him. "I think that I have been giving you much too much

power in all of this."

"It's okay to be an uke Ryuuzaki."

He snorted, "me? Me the uke here? You are the one who spends twenty minutes working on his hair every morning."

"You are the very definition of a 'pretty-boy.' What with the fluffy, cute hair and the big puppy-eyes."

"Your calling me a pretty-boy and look at what you are dressed in!" Ryuuzaki said, exasperated.

"You can't win this Ryuuzaki, just admit that you are the uke in this."

Ryuuzaki snorted again. Light caught him by the lips. He was completely distracted from retorting back.

**(i understand that the charaters are a little out of character, i am sorry, i mainly write these for inspration, and that i love Death Note and think that L and Light are one of the cutiest couple that i have come across**

**i am sorry they were hard to read, this is the first time i have posted anything.**

**plz review and tell me what you think, im trying to get the courage to publish anyother book)**


	4. High As The Sky

**(i thank those who have been reading**

**i will have the next one out soon)**

FOUR:

"What do you think you are you doing with my son?!" Souchiro snapped coming out of the elevator followed by Aizawa.

Ryuuzaki waiting for some kind of explanation from Light for the all too suspicious scene his father had walked in on. When the teen remained silent between Ryuuzaki's legs, as Ryuuzaki ran

his hands over and over through the teen's silk-soft chestnut hair, he spoke up. "I am conducting an experiment of the modification of intrinsic and learned behavior patterns," he started.

"No doubt Yagami-san is aware of the work done by various researchers in the relationship between lack of touch stimulation in infant primates and later outbreaks of depression and

aggressiveness?

"Further research has been done by Widen, Prescott and others to investigate whether the findings can be related to human behavior, with the conclusions being drawn that a childhood

lacking in tactile contact gives a 42% greater likelihood than that of the average, of violent and aggressive behavior in adolescence."

"Um…"

"So it occurred to me," Ryuuzaki continued, "that if one follows the school of analytical thought that suggests that persons in their teenage years are in a state of mental impressionability

similar to that of children in early infancy, it should be possible to induce a sense of calmness and well-being by subjecting such an individual to regime of soothing physical contact."

"Are you claming that my son is violent?" Souchiro interjects irritated. "Is this you trying to redeem that he is still suggested to be Kira?"

"Not at all, Souchiro," Ryuuzaki corrects. "As to your son's aptitude to violence, I have recently experienced a number of bruises and black eyes that point quite clearly to the existence of

such a thing. But I am quite willing to put his reactions down to a sense of frustration at his confinement and his subsequent monitoring by myself and, of course, being constantly under

suspicion of being a mass-murderer. These factors are enough to try the patience of even the calmest of individuals and this is why am I endeavoring to offset the discomfort of Light's

circumstances by exposing him to a regulated pattern of physical affection."

"Wait," Souchiro thought for a moment. "Can't his girlfriend do that for him?"

"Amane Misa?" Ryuuzaki stuck a thumb in between his lips, and gazed at Light's father with wide eyes. "I have not ever noticed that she causes anything but an unsettling mood in Light.

What we are aiming for here is a state of peaceful contemplation, not sexual arousal."

Souchiro stood there for a moment. "Right then," and he walked over and set down a Steno-notepad on the table in front of him. "Here is all the information we could get, I'm going to grab

something to eat, I'm starved."

Ryuuzaki gave a big smile of satisfaction to himself—well almost to himself—he noticed Light's honey eyes looking up at him. "Something you would like to say Light?"

"You're still the uke. But I must admit, when it comes to bullshit, I bow to you, master." Ryuuzaki hit him upside the head once then grabbed the notepad off the table.

_

Light sat next to Ryuuzaki on the plane. The detective thought it to be a little more efficient to just take a normal passenger plane out to Colorado, even if they were first class. All the other

Taskforce members where asleep, regardless of the fact it was about 10 o'clock in the morning.

Light and Ryuuzaki were not however. "Do you think maybe that this is all one Kira's doing and they are just controlling all these people?"

Light looks at the charcoal haired man next to him. "You think this is all one person's doing?"

"I am starting to see how that would make sense. I would explain a lot of things."

"So, you are still going to think that I am Kira?"

Ryuuzaki shoved a thumb between his lips. "That does seem likely. However, I cannot prove that you are Kira any longer, seeing as you have been under constant surveillance this whole

time, and if what this girl says is true, then it would be near impossible that you could have done anything currently. I am an not sure how you could get into contact with someone in

America, let alone transferred your 'powers' thousands of miles away."

"Well, I'm glad you are thinking that way now." Light smiled.

Ryuuzaki did, none the less believe that Light was the true Kira; all this work had to have been done by someone with a high amount of analytical intelligence. Light was very analytical.

What's more is that Light can put himself into the perspective of Kira all too easily. He remained silent at the teen's comment, giving him a small smile back.

Light lifted the arm rest between the seats and laid his head on Ryuuzaki's shoulder. He let out a light sigh.

Ryuuzaki laid his head on Light's and rested his hand on Light's. "So, what do you think there is to do in Colorado?" He asks changing the subject.

"I donno. I'm sure America has lots of sweets for you though. There must be lots of sweet shops," Light laughs lightly.

Ryuuzaki just smiled. Currently, sweets where the last thing on his mind. Even if he could go for a sundae right now. Somewhere deep down, Ryuuzaki knew that this girl was dead. He had a

feeling that is was something of a lure to get them out of Japan, where the real Kira had started.

At any rate, what would make Kira transfer their powers to America? Was Kira really looking for a better world? America was one of the counties with a really high crime rate. It would make

since in that sense that Kira would find a host there.

Light was worried. He knew Ryuuzaki, and knowing Ryuuzaki as he did, he would not stop suspecting him as being Kira. Light knew that for a fact. He would base it off more of the fact that

recently Kira has changed places and even people, and Light has been chained to the detective for the last few weeks. However, Light did not believe that that was enough evidence for him.

"You think that we will catch this girl?"

Ryuuzaki give a sigh this time. "No, to be honest with you, I think this is a lure to take us away from Japan."

"So why are we going?"

"To find out what this girl could have known, and to find out what reason Kira would have for taking us out of Japan."

Light sits up, "what if he plans to just kill off all the people he can?"

"Kira could have done that with us there, we couldn't have stopped him, even if we wanted to," Ryuuzaki looked down the isle blankly. "I want to know how powerful Kira really is."

"So you would sacrifice so many people to do so?"

"Don't get me wrong, Light, I don't want so many people to die. But I believe that chasing after Kira's pawns are only, in the long run, going to result in more deaths than if we allow this

small amount to die now. To finish this forever, then we must catch the real Kira.

"I do believe, however, that chasing after pawns that Kira wants to be known can help us find out who Kira really is. There aren't a lot of people who could cover their paths as well as Kira

has. Kira can not be completely positive that one of his pawns can hide everything."

Light looked at the man for a long moment. "I don't believe that. I think we should be stopping as many deaths as possible."

"If we do that, then we are only looking at how Kira works, and not paying full attention to who Kira is. We already know how Kira works."

As much as that made since in Light's mind, he still thought letting people die was wrong. He didn't argue with Ryuuzaki any longer. "Do you think that some of this trip to America could be

used as a vacation?"

"What?"

"I mean, all of the others are running in circles, and stressing about it. I think that we should go after this girl first, and for a day or two, we should set the case to the side. Then when we go

back to it, we won't be so stressed, and might find something that we missed."

Ryuuzaki raised an eyebrow at him, "you believe that will work?"

"It's like when you are looking for something and you can't find it, it's good to take a step away, and forget about it, then when you look again, you find it, or something will pop into your

mind while you aren't worrying about it."

"I suppose that could work for the others. I have never had that happen to myself, but, I do believe that could be good for the others. They do seemed stressed."

Light was shocked. He hadn't figured Ryuuzaki would let it go so easily. "You agree?"

"Oh yes. I will continue on the investigation, and you are more than welcome to take a break."

"Oh no," Light snaps quickly. "You are taking a break too."

Ryuuzaki looked at him, "I don't think so."

"I do."

"It's not going to happen."

"Yes it will."

"How do you think that it will work out?"

"I'll make you."

"And you think that would work?"

"I'll make it work."

"How?"

"If I tell you, you will think of a way to get around it."

"And if I become ill?"

"You don't get ill."

"If I get into an accident and cannot leave?"

"I'll make sure you don't. Plus, that is what wheelchairs are for."

"You don't have any idea how you could make me, do you?"

"Says who?"

"You are pulling this all out of your ass."

"All the better for me, because then you can't figure out how I'm going to go about getting you out."

"Because you can't."

"I can."

"Really?" Ryuuzaki gave him a challenging look.

Light met it, "watch me."

"I would be glad to."

_Ding_. "Would all passengers please take their seats and fasten their safety belts, we are now descending."

Both boys look away from each other, place the arm rest back down, and woke the others.

Souchiro and the others had been given the task of going to the police department and tell thing them the situation, Watari had left a message that they had called. Their driver for Colorado

had first dropped Light and Ryuuzaki off at the address that had been traced.

They stood looking at a big light blue house.

Ryuuzaki lead the way to the door. He knocked.

A tall woman with blonde hair opens the door. "Hello, how may I help you?"

"We are on the Taskforce involving the Kira case. May we come in?" Ryuuzaki asks in a something-of kind voice.

"Yes, of course." She holds open the door for them. "Please, make yourselves comfortable."

Ryuuzaki took a seat on the couch, resisting the urge to pull his legs up. "We have recently traced a Kira message to this location. I'm sure you have seen it?"

The woman sits down in a chair to the right of the couch. "No, I haven't seen very much on the Kira topic. I'm trying to stay out of the whole thing, really."

"Sorry to be rude," Light cuts in, "I'm detective Ray and this is detective Black."

"I'm Jackie." She says lightly. "How did you trace anything here?" She turns back to Ryuuzaki.

"It was from a laptop, about two days ago, I can even tell you that it was made from the outlet in the top left room of the house, and it was a girl, with black hair that goes to her shoulders,

and blue eyes, around her early twenties, she clamed she had a case of hemorrhaging, she seemed to be telling the truth, she also clamed that if we found her, then she would tell us who

Kira was going to be next.

"Clearly, this woman is not you, you don't look anything like the girl," Ryuuzaki adds at the look on Jackie's face.

"Do you know her?" He pulls a picture they snapped from the video, he hands it to the woman.

"This, this is my sisters adopted daughter Sally." She says sliding a hand over her mouth. "I didn't think-wouldn't have guessed-she was Kira?"

"Was?"

"She died last night in a hospital in Canada, they were flying back to England, and she had an attack, barely made it off the plan alive." Jackie's brown eyes are wide and staring at Light and

Ryuuzaki.

Both men groaned. They had been so close once more. So close, and she died last night, and on the way to somewhere much closer to them than America.

"I see. Did you see anything of hers that was unusual?"

"No, she had one bag, her CD player and a notebook. Well, and her laptop. She asked if she could plug into the wall in the guest room. They were only here a couple days to visit, and go to

our best friends wedding."

"What kind of notebook?"

"It was a green journal, not much smaller than a regular notebook. She wrote in it all the time, when she wasn't doing anything that she needed to do, she was listening to her CD and

writing."

"Do you know what she was listening to?" Light asks.

They had to find someway through this that Kira killed. There had to be something this Sally girl had that was the weapon.

"Yes, she played it loud some times, it was always the same CD though, I don't remember what it was called but it was like meditation music, some piano from what I could hear, I let her

play it on my surround sound a couple times, I liked it myself."

"Did she watch the news at all? Listen to the radio?"

"No, I don't own a big TV, just the small one in the kitchen to see what the weather is in the morning, and I never heard her listen to anything other than her CD player besides when we

were in the car, but I have satellite, so there are no commercials, I don't much like listening to the Kira stuff every day."

"What makes you not like Kira so much?" Ryuuzaki throws in.

"It's not that I don't like Kira, I mean, I think the idea is good for the world, and what not, I mean, I feel safer knowing that if I'm in a rush and accidentally leave my door unlocked one day,

my house isn't going to get broken into. I just don't like listening to what other people have to say, I don't care what other people think about it, and I certainly don't want to hear the same

conversations every morning."

"So you agree with Kira?"

"Well, I donno if one person should have so much power over the whole world, but I agree with his thought," Jackie gave a small look at Light before looking back at Ryuuzaki expecting

another question to come from the panda-eyed man.

"Do you have your sister's number?"

"Of course." She stood.

"And address?"

"I just got her new one, she just called me not two hours ago to tell me she made it to England okay." There was ruffling in what sounded like the kitchen where Jackie just disappeared off

too.

She came back out with a small sheet of paper with an address and phone number written on it, along with a name. "Here you are."

Light stood as he took the paper from her. Ryuuzaki followed. "Thank you, Jackie, for your time."

"I hope you have luck finding the next one. My sister thinks highly of Kira, and knows that you guys wont ever stop Kira, but I have faith in you. One person shouldn't be in control. Humans

are too power hungry and who knows if it will stop at just criminals." She gave a smile.

"Well, have a nice day."

Out on the street, Light looked at Ryuuzaki. Both had the same word flick across their mind. "Damn it." Light mutters.

"Understatement." Ryuuzaki sighs. "Perhaps you are right, Light. A break will help everyone out I think. Where is the nearest sweet shop?"

Light looks around. "We are in a different country, I don't know where anything is."

"Lets walk, we will find something around here." Ryuuzaki turns away. Ryuuzaki felt like a horse with a carrot hanging in front of his face, and he couldn't get to it, no matter how hard he

tried.

Ryuuzaki leaned against Light as they stood at the counter of an ice cream and chocolate parlor. He'd ordered three scoops of the sweetest ice cream they had, covered in sprinkles, tiny

gummy bears, chocolate syrup, strawberry sauce, caramel, powdered sugar, chocolate shavings and whipped cream, he'd also gotten a tea from the place next door and had added two

extra sugar packets than normal, he sucked the tea flavored sugar (as Light had called it) though the straw as the boy behind the counter scooped Light's single vanilla scoop onto a cone.

Then he started on Ryuuzaki's. The boy scooped the ice cream, then put a sorry amount of sprinkles on it. "Excuse me," he leaned over the glass showing off the ice cream. "Would you mind

dearly, putting lots of all the toppings on?"

"Like how much?"

"If you can still see the ice cream you don't have enough." Light added in. The boy gave him a look. "He's a sugar addict, and it's been a tough day, that should tell you how much."

The boy gave them both a weird look as Ryuuzaki leaned on Light again, slurping at his drink. "A very tough day," Ryuuzaki had realized through the coffee shop, that Americans had a very

short worded language, and had lots of slang. Americans were lazy speakers.

"Load on the toppings John, the man paid extra, if he wants lots, give'im lots." The girl at the counter says starting on another order.

"Whatever," the John boy rolls his eyes and adds three more scoops of sprinkles, then looks at Ryuuzaki, and adds another.

Half the gummy bear jar and strawberry sauce, a bottle of chocolate, and caramel syrup later, Ryuuzaki dug into his sugar dish sitting across from Light as he licked on his single scoop.

"You know, American sweets always seem…sweeter to me."

Light looks across the table at the man, "I have noticed."

"Were we always so far away from catching him Light?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's starting to seem like whenever we get close to figuring Kira out, Kira changes."

"Well, I don't think it is an inside job, I mean, of course Kira, who ever Kira is, is going to know that L is out for them, this last one just seemed to be bad luck, or perfect timing. I think she

knew she would die before we got to her, that's why she played that message, Kira is just messing with us now, I think he wants us to know that he can slip around us if he wants, and he

can move countries. It sounds like Kira is just playing a game with us now, and we are losing, because he is altering the rules."

"Playing a game?" Ryuuzaki lets the spoon hang from his lips for a moment. "How childish."

**(i promise im working on this one i will get more up soon)**


	5. MESSAGE TO ALL

Okay, i know it has been a while, im sorry, things will start updating soon

One thing i would like to know is which story should an update be posted first? Please PLEASE review and tell me which you want first, it will help get it updated faster.

Special thanks to:

alpharoyale

Dragon77

DemyxandAxelForever714

I Just Wanna Witness

AkuDemyfan

lopsided33

Keybladebearer101

Meany

Sashocirrione

xxxWindal3

Dragon77

HonooMurasaki

BlackMarionette

Samirix

Suyiro Motsuko

SimplicityandChaos

newakatuskimember

Catra T. L. Heaveno

BrokenRose707

AntonioAndRomano4Ever

Your Support is most welcome and hope to be adding more names to this list soon


	6. Special Thanks

I wanna through out a SUPER SPECIAL thanks to all of my WONDERFUL Reviewers:

-0-

First off Wanting The Need That Needs Your Wanting:

Yaminisu (for being the first)

Inopportune Opportunist (for being the second)

Ladywhite (It took forever to think of a nickname but i think i was spot on after two days of thinking)

Lastlady12 (for being your first in a while)

ilovemanicures (for reviewing Twice. Awesome. and being a distant editor)

Raspberry (I will admit that yous was the best i have seen, when i saw it i sat down and popped out two chaps. Ver Ver Funny. Loved it.)

Eliza K (who made me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside)

)-(

Thank you all, i am having a wonderful time thinking up what kind of silly (or sexy ^_-) ideas should come up next. I love writing what the Yu-Gi-Oh gang and i am glad that you all catch the characters. i really wanted to make this into something that would really make them pop out the way they did in the story line. It still remains my favorite and i thank you all the most because you have really inspired me to not only write this, but work on all of my other stories and my very own book. Thank You.

-0-

And Then My Guardian Angel:

CheLeapofFaith

Lopsided33

Loves Ironic Tragedy

XxScarletPhantomxX

Shinigami966890

)-(

A general thanks here. I am glad it all touched you, it was only short because i dreamed this one up. Litteraly, it was a dream one night (total fangirl eisk i know i know.) I woke up crying and typed it all down as soon as i could. it still makes me cry when i read it. and i admit its the only one i have ever finished (shhh.)

-0-

Third is Flame vs. Wave:

Morgasm123

Raksha-DanceWaterDance

MelodiousNocturneCiel

AkuDemyfan (Special thanks for reviewing from the beginning)

TheMostPatheticNameEver

Random Romantasist 999

kingdomheartslover13

demyx-lover

Lopsided33

A-Z a-z 0-9 . ' -A-Z a-z 0-9

AnimeFanGirl167

Xx KittyRawr xX

Xaic

)-(

This still remains my most read and reviewed, thank you. I am sory i have not done this one in a while, but i am still thinking about where it needs to go next (promise) i will get a chap up soon.

-0-

After That Is L Is For The Way I (Might) Love You:

DarkAngelJudas

Mitsu-chan

ThePhantomPlayingThePiano

CowTime

amainage

Raksha-DanceWaterDance (for your second Story reviews. Super thanks)

darknesslover009

Flicia

IrishDancerAnime

icywarm

ZeldaNut1

Raksha-DanceWaterDance (For your THIRD story review You rock)

WhiteFang72

animecookiefairy

ZeldaNut1

toshiro321

ChloeCat21

XxEvilMasterMindxX

)-(

I am working on this one right now, the chaps are comming out kinda tshort, so i'm racking up a couple to put out at once (then it's like you'll have more to read.) I am glad you all like it. I made into something to tinker with details, ands i am having so much fun with Ryuuzaki and his...himness. their conflicting personalities are just great to work with. I am glad it didn't come out bad. I am posting soon promise.

-0-

Chance and Rekindeling, I am very sorry your stories have been put on hold, with my new job and having to sleep to wake up every morning at 4:30 to go make dougnuts. is taking a tole on me. But i promise, when i do starts posting again, i will post a lot all at once, so it will make up for it. Thank You for sticking through with them, and Thank You for all the warm-fuzzy reviews.

)-(

_**Thank You Again Everyone. I Love All The Reviews, And They Really Encouage Me to Write More, Keep Up The Input and I'll Keep The Out Put Of** _**Chaps.**


End file.
